The FIfth Tears
by Eirlys Rin
Summary: Seungcheol lagi-lagi mengingkari janjinya dengan Jisoo/Special birthday fiction for SEVENTEEN'S Hong Jisoo (I know it's too late sorry ;;)/WARNING: BoyxBoy, Slight OOC, DLDR! CheolSoo (SCoups x Joshua)


Title: The Fifth Tears.

Main Cast: SEVENTEEN's Hong Jisoo (Joshua)

SEVENTEEN's Choi Seungcheol (SCoups)

Genre: Romance, Drama

Rated: T

Warning: slightly OOC, typos, yaoi, cerita yang tak jelas dengan alur kecepatan. Dont like dont read!

Disclaimer: Hong Jisoo is mine /eh salah Hong Jisoo and Choi Seungcheol belong to Pledis Entertainment

The Fifth Tears belong to fanmyeonie

Happy reading!~~~

 _ **fanmyeonie**_

Jisoo lagi-lagi melihat ke arah jam tangan bulat _silver_ yang melingkar di tangan kirinya, dan ini sudah yang kelima kalinya sejak 20 menit yang lalu.

Tangan yang biasa digunakan untuk memetik gitar kesayangannya itu kini digunakannya mengetuk-ngetuk meja kayu dihadapannya, mencoba menghilangkan rasa bosan yang dilandanya, matanya melirik berbagai macam makanan yang terlihat lezat tersaji di atas meja, perutnya keroncongan menghirup wangi dari makanan tersebut walaupun makanan itu sudah tak lagi hangat seperti tiga jam yang lalu.

Ia melihat ke arah jam tangannya, lagi, hembusan nafasnya terasa sangat dalam mengetahui waktu terus bertambah larut, saat itu juga Jisoo langsung membuat kesimpulan.

Choi Seungcheol bodoh itu mengingkari janjinya lagi.

f _ **anmyeonie~**_

Jisoo tahu betul bahwa Seungcheol sedang sibuk dengan pekerjaannya di kantor akhir-akhir ini, Seungcheol sering kali telat datang ke kencan mereka atau sekedar acara makan siang bersama, anehnya Jisoo tak pernah marah saat Seungcheol melakukan itu, ia hanya tersenyum lembut ke arah Seungcheol yang mengatakan maaf berkali-kali sambil berkata ' _gwenchana'._

Ia memaklumi alasan Seungcheol, pekerjaan mereka berdua berbeda, Seungcheol bekerja sebagai pekerja kantoran sedangkan ia hanyalah guru les gitar di daerah sekitar apartemen mereka, jadwal Jisoo tidaklah begitu padat dibandingkan Seungcheol yang bekerja sebagai pegawai negeri, Jisoo tak mungkin bisa marah.

Bahkan Jisoo juga tak marah saat Seungcheol membatalkan kencan mereka karena tiba-tiba Bos kekasihnya itu menghubungi Seungcheol pagi-pagi sekali dan mengatakan bahwa ia harus segera datang ke kantor, Jisoo yang tahu bahwa Seungcheol tak mungkin menolak perintah Bosnya itu hanya bisa memberikan senyum 'aku tak apa' 'pergilah', walaupun faktanya Jisoo sudah menunggu-nunggu kencan mereka sejak lama, ia hanya bisa menghibur dirinya dengan berucap "tak apa-apa Hong Jisoo, kencan bisa dilakukan kapan saja, lebih baik kau mengunjungi tempat les gitar."

Sayangnya Jisoo tak bisa menahan amarahnya kali ini, ini hari yang spesial baginya, ini hari ulang tahunnya, Seungcheol sudah berjanji akan pulang cepat dan mengatakan akan merayakan ulang tahunnya, tapi kenyaatannya sudah lewat dari jam 1 malam, hari ulang tahunnya sudah berakhir satu jam yang lalu dan Seungcheol masih belum menampakkan batang hidungnya.

Jisoo sengaja tak menghubungi kekasihnya sejak tadi, ia hanya ingin tahu apakah kekasihnya itu ingat dengan janjinya sendirii, Jisoo mengecek _smartphone_ yang berada di sakunya, tak ada satupun pesan dari Seungcheol, lagi-lagi ia menghela nafasnya, lalu meletakkan smartphonenya itu di sembarang tempat didekat meja.

Jisoo mulai berpikir yang tidak-tidak, apakah Seungcheol sudah tidak mencintainya lagi? Apakah dia bukan prioritas utama kekasihnya lagi? Apakah Seungcheol sudah bosan dengannya sehingga dia mulai mencari perempuan atau lelaki yang lebih baik dari dirinya? Apakah hari ulang tahunnya tidak begitu lebih penting dari pekerjaannya? Tidak bisakah Seungcheol meninggalkan pekerjaannya sekali saja? Ia tahu ia terdengar egois, tapi biarkanlah kali ini ia bersikap egois, setidaknya hanya saat ulang tahunnya.

Jisoo berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan menuju ke arah kamar tidur mereka, meninggalkan makanan yang sudah susah-susah payah ia buat, ia lelah, ia sudah muak.

 _ **fanmyeonie~**_

Seungcheol __memasuki apartemen yang sudah ia tinggali bersama Jisoo selama dua tahun, sepi, tentu saja, ini sudah jam 2 malam, Seungcheol yakin Jisoo sudah tertidur pulas.

Ia meletakkan kue cokelat yang sudah dibungkus rapi di dekat banyak makanan diatas meja, Seungcheol sedikit terkejut karena Jisoo tak biasa masak sebanyak ini, Seungcheol hanya bisa menghela nafasnya saat tahu ia telah melakukan kesalahan lagi.

Seungcheol membuka pintu kamar mereka perlahan, tak ingin mengusik Jisoo dari tidurnya, punggung Jisoo yang membelakanginya adalah yang pertama kali ia lihat saat menginjakkan kaki di kamar mereka, Seungcheol menghampiri Jisoo yang sepertinya sudah pergi jauh ke alam mimpi, tangannya ia ulurkan untuk mengelus surai kekasihnya, tetapi sebelum sempat ia melakukannya sebuah suara menginterupsinya.

"Jangan sentuh aku."

Itu suara Jisoo, tentu saja, hanya ada mereka berdua di ruangan itu, tapi Seungcheol rasa itu bukan suara Jisoo-nya, suara Jisoo yang biasanya selalu terdengar lembut bagaikan seorang malaikat, yah walaupun sahabat mereka lebih cocok mendapat predikat malaikat, tapi baginya Jisoolah malaikatnya.

Suara Jisoo terdengar berbeda, ia bisa menangkap nada kemarahan, kebencian, bercampur dengan rasa lelah disana, suara Jisoo juga terdengar serak, hati Seungcheol berdenyut sakit begitu mengetahui bahwa kekasihnya habis menangis, dan semua itu karena ulahnya. Seungcheol sangat tahu bahwa Jisoo jarang sekali menangis, bahkan hampir tak pernah.

Seungcheol dan Jisoo sudah menjadi teman sejak kecil, walaupun sifat mereka bagaikan langit dan bumi, tapi anehnya mereka bisa berteman baik, dan seingat Seungcheol sewaktu dulu juga Jisoo tak pernah menangis, sekalipun waktu itu pernah ada anak-anak bertubuh lebih besar datang untuk merampas makanannya.

 **Flashback**

 _Hari ini hari yang cerah, dan seperti biasa Jisoo akan makan siang bersama dengan Seungcheol di taman dekat rumah mereka, setelah itu mereka akan bermain bersama. Sepertinya Seungcheol sedikit terlambat hari ini, jadi Jisoo memutuskan untuk memakan makanannya terlebih dahulu, baru saja ia akan memasukan kimbap yang menjadi makan siangnya saat itu, sekelompok anak berjalan mendekatinya._

" _Hei kau!" Jisoo mendongak, ia mendapati seorang anak bertumbuh tinggi dan gempal berbicara kepadanya. Wajahnya terlihat sangar._

" _Ya?" tapi Jisoo tak terlihat takut sama sekali, ia malah melemparkan senyum ke anak tersubut._

" _Kemarikan makananmu." ucap anak bertubuh gempal itu dengan nada kasar sambil menunjuk kotak bekal yang berada dipaha Jisoo._

" _Kalian mau ini?" Jisoo menyerahkan kotak makanannya ke sekumpulan anak tersebut. "Ambilah, lagipula aku tak terlalu lapar." Dan hanya dalam waktu lima menit, makanan yang berada di bekal Jisoo telah raib._

 _Satu menit setelah kejadian makanan Jisoo dirampas oleh anak-anak tersebut, Seungcheol baru sampai, nafasnya terdengar tak beraturan akibat berlari dari rumanya._

" _Maaf Jisoo, aku telat, eomma menyuruhku melakukan sesuatu terlebih dahulu." Seungcheol menghempaskan pantatnya disamping Jisoo, "Mana makananmu?"_

 _Jisoo hanya tersenyum sambil memperlihatkan wajah "tak apa." Lalu menunjuk kotak bekalnya yang kosong._

 _Seungcheol mempoutkan bibirnya melihat kotak bekal sahabatnya, "Yah Jisoo, aku hanya terlambat sebentar tapi kau sudah menghabiskan makananmu?"_

" _Bukan begitu Seungcheol, tadinya aku memang mau memakan bekal dulu sedikit, lalu ada beberapa anak datang dan meminta bekalku, karena aku kasihan melihat mereka, ya kuberikan makananku." Seungcheol meletakkan tangannya di wajahnya mendengar jawaban polos sahabatnya._

" _Astaga Hong Jisoo,tidak tahukah kalau mereka itu memalakimu?" Jisoo hanya menggeleng. Seungcheol rasa percuma saja berbicara dengan Jisoo, ia bangkit dari tempat duduknya. "Mana mereka?"_

" _Kau mau apa Seungcheol?"_

" _Menghajar mereka yang berani-beraninya mengambil bekal sahabatku." Jisoo menahan tangan Seungcheol sebelum lelaki itu berani menjalankan ide gilanya._

" _Jangan Seungcheol, tubuh mereka jauh lebih besar dari tubuhmu." Kalau sudah Jisoo yang melarangnya maka Seungcheol akan menyerah, ia lalu kembali mendudukkan dirinya di sebelah Jisoo._

" _Kau tak takut?"_

 _Jisoo hanya menggeleng, "Tidak."_

" _Badan mereka lebih besar darimu, bukan?"_

 _Kali ini ia mengangguk, "Iya, memangnya kenapa?"_

 _Seungcheol menghela nafasnya, "Sudahlah,"_

" _Kau tak menangis? Makananmu diambil lho?" Seungcheol bertanya lagi._

" _Tidak, lagipula aku memang tak terlalu lapar."_

 _Hong Jisoo memang aneh._

" _Kalau begitu kau ikut makan bekalku saja." Kata Seungcheol sembari mengeluarkan kotak bekalnya._

" _Benarkah? Wah Choi Seungchol kau baik sekali."_

 _Tidak Hong Jisoo, kau lebih baik dari siapapun di dunia ini._

 **Flashback End.**

Bahkan sewaktu Seungcheol kecil, yang dulu sering menganggap dirinya sendiri sebagai jagoan pun pernah menangis sangat kencang saat ibunya mengambil mainan salah satu mainan kesayangannya, tapi Jisoo hanya diam saja saat sepupunya yang berasal dari Amerika mengambil semua mainan kesayangannya.

Seungcheol hanya pernah melihat Jisoo menangis sebanyak dua kali, Pertama kali saat Jisoo kehilangan ayahnya, itu pertama kalinya Jisoo menunjukkan kelemahannya kepada Seungcheol, pertama kalinya ia menunjukkan bahwa dirinya juga manusia biasa, Seungcheol sebagai sahabat yang baik hanya bisa memeluk Jisoo saat itu, dan membiarkan pemuda yang lebih muda beberapa bulan darinya itu membasahi bajunya.

Dan yang kedua saat Seungcheol memintanya untuk menjadi kekasihnya, awalnya ia kaget ketika Jisoo tiba-tiba menangis, tapi setelah itu Jisoo mengangguk dan membenamkan kepalanya di leher Seungcheol. Seungcheol tak menyesali telah membuat Jisoo menangis saat itu, karena ia yakin itu tangisan bahagia.

Yang ketiga adalah sekarang, dan sayangnya tangisan itu sama sekali bukanlah tangisan bahagia, Seungcheol telah melukai hati lelaki yang paling ia cintai di saat hari ulang tahunnya. Jisoonya yang selalu tersenyum saat bersamanya kini malah menangis karenanya, Seungcheol tahu ia sudah keterlaluan akhir-akhir ini, ia lebih mementingkan pekerjaannya daripada Jisoo, tapi ia mempunyai alasan yang jelas kenapa ia terlambat hari ini. Tapi mulutnya tak bisa menuturkan kata lain selain maaf.

" _Mianhae_ Jisoo-ya," Tak ada respon dari Jisoo.

"Aku benar-benar minta maaf," Masih belum ada respon.

"Jisoo-ya aku tahu aku salah, tapi aku punya alasan-"

"Cukup Choi Seungcheol, aku sudah lelah mendengar permintaan maaf dan semua alasanmu, sekarang bisakah kau biarkan aku tidur? karena aku juga mempunyai jadwal yang tak kalah sibuk darimu besok pagi dan seseorang membuatku terjaga sampai selarut ini." Seungcheol benar-benar yakin bahwa Jisoo sedang marah besar saat ini, dan Seungcheol tahu bahwa Jisoo butuh waktu untuk sendirian, maka dari itu dia mengambil secarik kertas dan menuliskan permintaan maaf dan alasannya lalu meletakkanya bersama dengan hadiah ultah Jisoo disebelah Jisoo yang sedang berbaring, setelah itu ia keluar dari kamar mereka.

Setelah yakin bahwa pintu kamar mereka telah tertutup rapat, Jisoo membuka matanya dan melihat benda yang Seungcheol taruh disebelahnya, raut wajahnya terlihat terkejut ketika mendapati gitar yang diinginkannya sejak dua bulan yang lalu. Ia juga melihat selembar kertas disana.

 _Jisoo-ya, aku tahu aku salah, aku benar-benar minta maaf karena aku lebih mementingkan pekerjaan di kantorku daripada dirimu yang jauh lebih penting bagiku,tapi semua itu aku lakukan agar aku bisa dapat bonus akhir tahun karena uangku belum cukup untuk membeli hadiah ulang tahunmu, sayangnya ketika aku sudah mendapatkan uang yang cukup, pemilik tokonya berkata bahwa gitar tersebut sudah terjual beberapa jam yang lalu, aku berkeliling ke semua toko gitar yang berada di Seoul, dan baru ketemu setelah beberapa jam mencari, aku bersyukur aku menemukannya sesaat sebelum toko itu tutup, ketika aku baru saja mau menghubungimu kalau aku akan telat baterai ponselku ternyata sudah habis, mungkin aku terlihat mengada-ngada tapi itulah kenyataannya._

 _Aku tau kau mengingkan gitar ini saat kita mengunjungi toko gitar dua bulan yang lalu bukan? Kau memang tak pernah mengatakannya secara langsung, tapi aku tahu betul dirimu, sejak dulu kau akan menatap dengan lama barang yang kau inginkan, aku harap kau mau menerima dan memakainya, lagipula gitarmu itu sudah lama sekali kau pakai._

 _Aku benar-benar minta maaf kita tidak jadi merayakan ulang tahunmu, bahkan membiarkan makanan yang susah payah kau buat menjadi dingin, sekali lagi aku minta maaf tapi happy birthday to you baby, saranghae._

 **fanmyeonie~**

Seungcheol baru saja menyelesaikan mandinya dan keluar dari kamar mandi ketika mendapati bahwa Jisoo sudah berdiri dihadapannya, menangis, untuk yang keempat kalinya.

"Jisoo..."

"Seungcheol-ah, maaf, aku tak tau apa alasanmu, aku.. _hiks_ maaf, maafkan aku, aku malah berpikiran yang tidak-tidak dan tidak mempercayaimu, aku juga telah berkata kasar padamu, _mianhae_ Seungcheol-ah _hiks.._ _jeongmal mianhae."_ Isakan tangis Jisoo bertambah besar di setiap perkataannya.

Seungcheol langsung memeluk tubuh Jisoo yang terus bergetar,melupakan fakta bahwa ia baru saja menyelesaikan mandinya dan mengganti bajunya lima menit yang lalu.

Seungcheol mengelus surai cokelat Jisoo dengan perlahan, menenangkan sang kekasih yang masih saja terus mengucapkan maaf.

"Jisoo hei, kau tak perlu mengucapkan maaf, ini bukan salahmu sayang, akulah yang harusnya meminta maaf padamu, sekarang berhentilah menangis, kau tau aku paling tak suka saat Jisoo- _ku_ sedih," Seungcheol menjauhkan kepala Jisoo dari dadanya.

"Sekarang lihat aku."

Jisoo mengangkat kepalanya perlahan, mata Seungcheol bertemu dengan mata Jisoo yang memerah, hati Seungcheol berdenyut sakit sekali lagi.

Seungcheol merapikan poni Jisoo yang berantakan lalu mendaratkan kecupan disana, ia juga menghapus sisa-sisa bekas tangisan Jisoo di kedua pipinya, lalu menciumnya juga disana, terakhir, Seungcheol melihat bibir Jisoo yang memerah, Jisoo pasti menggigiti bibirnya sendiri sewaktu menangis, dengan hati-hati Seungcheol mencium bibir Jisoo, melumatnya sebentar, lalu melepasnya.

" _Happy birthday baby."_ muka Jisoo langsung memerah seketika, Jisoo memang tak pernah terbiasa dengan _skinship_ yang dilakukan Seungcheol, walau mereka sudah pernah melakukan hal yang lebih dari sekedar ciuman biasa.

"Sekarang kau cuci mukamu itu, sementara aku akan memanaskan makanannya, kau sudah membuatnya dengan susah payah kan?" Jisoo hanya tersenyum lalu mengangguk. Seungcheol mengacak rambut Jisoo. "Anak pintar."

Dan Jisoo kembali mengeluarkan air matanya yang kelima kali ketika Seungcheol berlutut dan memintanya untuk menjadi pasangan hidup Seungcheol saat mereka telah menyelesaikan pesta ulang tahunnya.

 **FIN**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _A/N: Wtf with this fiction_... saya gak ngerti lagi kenapa demen banget bikin ff macam begini, maaf kalau ceritanya terlalu perasaan dan _cheesy af_ , tapi pengen buat ff spesial ultahnya Jisoo dan satu-satunya dipikiran saya ya cuman kayak begini, tadinya mau buat pairingnya jadi wonshua tapi entah knp papa Coups lebih cocok daripada Wonu disini hahahha, kalau gak bisa ngebayangin seungsoo, bayangin aja Jisoonya itu Jisoo lovelyz ato Jisoo trainee YG /ngaco, maaf udah buat Jisoonya jadi kayak _cry baby_ begini, maaf juga kalau judulnya gak nyambung sama cerita (_) tapi... review?

 _BTW happy belated birthday for my future husba- i mean SEVENTEEN'S Gentleman hyung, Joshua! and Happy New Year All! Please also give a lots love and supports to SEVENTEEN this year~ XD_


End file.
